star_wars_the_endless_journeyfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 13
"So...we meet again. Now get on, we're getting the fuck out of here." - Orpa Vio [[The Party|'The Last Resort']]' stands divided after the events within the Serpent's Coil. With one member dead, another detained and another missing, Hikaru and Whitefang are forced to take on a deep cover mission to rescue a legend of the underworld, Archaprince Smeyator.' Still reeling from the loss of their friend, the duo enlist the aid of the only person to try and save K'ruhk, an otherwise reluctant Togruta. Taken to a maximum security prison by their assigned handler, they find themselves playing the parts of prisoners, something they'd hoped to avoid. The next five days go by slowly, with Whitefang attempting to garner a fierce reputation, while Hikaru builds his own one as an ally of the leader of the prison yard. The Togruta sticks to himself, but on the day of their target's arrival, they discover that there is more to this planet than meets the eye... Session Escaping The Cells Hell Has Broken Loose Gathering Information Ambush At The Databanks Reunited (How Wonderful) A Welcome Rescue Seeing a chance to buy them more time, Whitefang rolled out of cover and began to charge towards the blast doors. The beast roared in defiance, still trying to pull them apart, failing to take notice. The Selonian pulled his remaining frag grenade from his belt, set the primer and rolled it into the gap. Turning to run out of the blast radius, he felt a tug on his person as their Togruta ally grabbed his shoulders and pulled him free of harm's way. A loud explosion shook the grounds, though the sound was quickly replaced by the deep guttural howl of the beast, as it wrenched its hands free in pain. Taking their chances, the hackers managed to close the doors fully and began to run full pelt towards the edge of the landing pad, Hikaru, Whitefang and their ally keeping a quick pace. Just when it seemed like all was lost, their handler too tired and spooked to relay any information, and the beast already beginning to batter its way through the blast doors, Hikaru then Whitefang noticed a starship breaking the cloud cover to touch down on the rain-soaked landing pad. As it landed and the ramp descended, they realized it was the Lucky Guess, shortly before Orpa Vio came running down and told them all to get the hell on board. Not needing to be told again, everybody quickly fled, with the Togruta helping to guide them and Whitefang kept his rifle trained on the door. Just as the ramp sealed shut, he caught a glimpse of the beast's claws breaking through. As they all caught a breath, quickly followed by breathing a sigh of relief that they all somehow survived, the Togruta revealed his name to be Dabrir Vesh. Sharing their own names with their new ally, the Party awaited their return to the Serpent's Coil. Category:Campaign Category:Season 1 Category:Episode